onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sakazuki
Remove anime image till the latest chapter is adapted into the anime? Before an edit war starts, I want to see if we can come to a consensus. Obviously the anime image leaves something to be desired, and the manga image shows his full face. I think it would be more attractive for the article to use the manga image as the default image until a better anime image surfaces. Take what we did with Kyros for example. Thoughts? --Mandon (talk) 16:48, July 9, 2015 (UTC) We can use both. It's okay. 16:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Would it be possible to make the manga image the default one until the anime version of this chapter comes out? 16:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree that Manga should be default here. 16:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Why not just keep the current anime pic? Its not hurting anything and it doesn't go against his primary outfit. We will obviously change it in the future. AsuraDrago 16:58, July 9, 2015 (UTC) For years, there's been talk of finding a way to change the default image, however that option does not exist yet. I agree with Mandon, remove the anime image (and place in gallery) until an accurate version appears. (Also, totally called it causing problems.) 17:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I always felt the current anime image to be rather ugly anyways, given the lackluster animation of 3D2Y, yet it was the only option since Toei showed the right side of Akainu's face, which - as I and many others predicted, ended up contradicting the manga. That's my main qualm with using it. But it's also the fact that it simply doesn't show his full appearance.. we've confirmed the scar's existence - now we need an image that showcases it by default. And yeah ditto on that JSD. I'm kind of glad we didn't go with the Wake Up! image now. Toei seems to have a horrible knack for taking stupid liberties with character appearances only to get directly contradicted by the manga later. It's getting ridiculous at this point.. but it also sets a good precedence to not use an anime image for a character unless it directly matches it's manga counterpart. --Mandon (talk) 17:29, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The scars and chipped ears do play a major factor, the anime shows the opposite side regardless. Its not too big of an issue. May as well make the new manga pic the primary image until we get a proper anime screenshot. AsuraDrago 17:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The default image can't be changed without changing the coding on the template. That was brought up on a forum ages ago and it never went anywhere. SeaTerror (talk) 18:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) So what now then? I see the anime post-timeskip is gone. AsuraDrago 19:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Add it back since that's not how we do it. SeaTerror (talk) 19:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't see it, maybe it takes a few minutes to show up? Why can't we just leave the original image until we get a new one? AsuraDrago 19:33, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I meant it needs to be added back. SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) There's no rule that says it has to be active in the article. Just because there's precedence to use it doesn't mean we should. --Mandon (talk) 20:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Actually it is a rule. Forum:Pictures_of_characters_after_time-skip_and_before_time-skip Poll result says both pre and post timeskip images are added. The image must be added back now. SeaTerror (talk) 21:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I looked through that forum and nowhere did I see any rule that required an anime picture. Akainu's post-TS anime pic is little more than a shadowing, and now that his face is actually shown this is ill-fitted as an infobox picture, and the point of an infibox picture is for people to get a full glimpse of the subject quickly and easily. 21:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Then you must have somehow missed the poll results. The poll results are literally the rule. SeaTerror (talk) 22:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC) if we already had a poll there is no point ignoring it, and no point in re-polling. Besides, the anime image previously used doesn't go against anything major comared to the new manga. He has the correct beard and shadows over the scars and eyes. So its not incorrect technically. AsuraDrago 23:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Why do you want the front and very first image to be something that doesn't reveal his whole face...just because it's anime? 23:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The point here is that it's apart of the rules to have both anime and a manga picture of a character in the infobox. The current one may not be a full-reveal like the manga but there will be one in the future to replace it with. Its not hurting anything and goes by the rules of the wiki. Especially a rule voted on. AsuraDrago 23:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you direct me to the exact part of the poll that specifically says that if an anime image is present, it has to be used? Because so far I'm not seeing it and I've gone over it multiple times. From what I'm seeing the poll was about allowing for a switch template between anime and manga images. It doesn't specifically say we HAVE to use an anime image if it's there. And if the rule doesn't specifically state that, then it would obviously be silly to try to enforce it. --Mandon (talk) 01:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) If that wasn't what the poll was about then we wouldn't have had the switch at all. SeaTerror (talk) 01:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) If someone can change the coding, we can use both anime and manga, but make manga the default for the time being. 01:12, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Because, the anime image for Homing already came out, in episode 699, but only the lower half of his face in Doflamingo's flashback, just like Sakazuki's. 01:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) That would have to go to poll and forum about it brought back up. SeaTerror (talk) 02:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ST, we are free to change or alter any rules as we see fit for situations we cannot predict when we make polls originally. This is what discussion is for, so please participate in a discussion about a solution. Don't have a discussion about a poll with no impact on what we seek to do here that nobody else is having. As far as I know, the code for a changeable default was never possible/stable enough for use. Sff and some others have looked at in the past, but everyone I remember working on it is inactive now. In the case of this image, the anime image is now no longer accurate or usable by infobox standards. We are much better served to remove it from the infobox, as that is our best currently available option. Move it to the gallery to show what the anime has done post-TS (and so the file doesn't become unused and deleted), and this whole topic is a non-issue. 02:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree with JSD. 02:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ST, that can be interpreted in a variety of different ways. Regardless of why the poll came to be in the first place, there's no rule specifically saying that an anime image HAS to be used when it's available. Case and point? It's totally within our rights to keep the manga image as default. Now, as for changing the code to allow interchangeable defaults.. I don't think it's necessary. All I had to do was change switch to "- manga post". We can keep it as is and then change it back to normal when a better anime image is available. The only question now is coming to a consensus of either changing it back or keeping it as is. And as Yata said.. there is a precedence to use manga images over anime when a full face image is revealed. It happened with Kyros too, which I know some people will dispute because it was the change from an image of his statue to an actual image of him as a person.. but those are semantics to me, since there technically was an anime image available, but we went with manga instead. --Mandon (talk) 02:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) We done here? Cuz it looks like we're done here. 01:59, July 11, 2015 (UTC) 3 vs 3 with possibly 4 vs 3 on removing it's side. That's not a clear majority. Yata's comment was a comment about changing default in general and nothing about removing/keeping either. SeaTerror (talk) 02:29, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna add the image back to the article until we can come to a solid consensus, since it's the default. --Mandon (talk) 18:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Right now it's me, Mandon, Kage, JSD, and Yata for making the manga default and ST and Drago against it. DP just said "we can use both, it's OK" and wasn't specific on what he supported 18:46, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually, thinking about it, this could be a possible sweeping change that will affect all character infoboxes that could get in Akainu's or Kyros' situation. This should probably go to forum. 18:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Setting a precedence like this is a lot bigger than just one article. --Mandon (talk) 19:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The subject has been moved to Forum:Manga Default Images; future posts should go there unless they apply specifically to Sakazuki. 19:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) That's actually wrong since DP obviously supported the image and Yata said nothing about it. Your confirmation makes it 4 vs 3 though. SeaTerror (talk) 19:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I should have been more specific, I was never really against using the manga image. I just thought it was odd to remove the anime pic altogether from the infobox. Honestly the manga does technically suit better because it shows the full detail. So I'll shoot for the manga until a better anime one strolls along. Stopped getting notifications for this discussion, but it seems like my input won't change too much. AsuraDrago 04:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Is that confirmed that Akainu's scar is from Aokiji? Just saying, I know it's %99 from Aokiji, but I don't remember any confirmation? Tevfik1907 (talk) 01:49, February 17, 2019 (UTC)